Political Positions of Garrett Bailey
Garrett Bailey, editor of this wikia of an unpublished ongoing continuing story, has political positions, he scored 95% on Isidewith as Democratic, and has Liberal and Libertarian Beliefs. If Garrett was an actual congressman, he would'if voted for Liberal Policies such as the Equal Rights Amendment, the Equality Act and the Respect for Marriage Act. Political History In 2012, Garrett became interested in both, Politics and World History, it started out both Liberal and Conservative, Garrett endorsed President, Obama, the politician and president ever endorsed by Garrett, Garrett preferred Independent Politics until a political evolution in 2015 to 2016, Garrett still believed in Equal Rights and could'if believed in Conservatism because of the society in the south, but in 2015, he became a Liberal and became endorsing the Democratic Party alot more, and his endorsement increased as of 2016. As of March of 2017, Garrett suffered from a Facebook Withdraw from Isidewith, disabling him to checkup with Isidewith Politics. Social Issues Equal Rights and Opportunity Garrett is in favor of the Equal Rights Amendment, and would vote for anything that includes Civil Rights and Equal Rights and Human Rights. African Americans and Black Lives Matter Garrett had always endorsed Civil Rights for African Americans on the spot, he would support the Civil Rights Regulations that protects African Americans, such as the Civil Rights Act of 1964 and would also support the Voting Rights Act of 1965, he condemned Police Brutality on African American Communities and condemned the shooting of Michael Brown, and very glad the Democrats are now addressing Black Liberty, Garrett recognizes that there had been Trump Rally Beatings on Black Lives Matter Activists, Garrett would say the same quote Dr. Martin Luther King Jr had said "Injustice anywhere, is a threat to Justice everywhere". Native Americans and Indigenous Rights Garrett would be in favor of Indigenous Rights for Indigenous People, and believes in the Equal Rights Amendment should protect Native Americans at all times, he believes in the Liberation of Hawaii, and the Human Rights for Indigenous Peoples, and the Native Hawaiians to have liberation also. Garrett would vote for the Land Liberation and Indian Reservation Liberation of Native Americans, and would also vote for the United Nations recognition and support for Indigenous Liberated Countries. LGBTQIA Rights Garrett would support the Equality Act, that would ban discrimination based on sexual orientation and gender identity, he was unsure about Transgender Bathrooms, but now he would vote in favor of Transgender Bathroom Rights, supporter of same-sex marriages and civil unions and Government protection of cohabitation and Government recognition of Human Rights for LGBT Americans and support the Matthew Shepard Hate Crimes Prevention Act of 2009. If Garrett was a Congressman, he would'if had a good record on LGBT Rights, he would favor Military Service Rights for Transgenders, Intersex and Asexuals, and would also address and support Equal Rights and Human Rights for Asexuals, Intersex and Transgenders. Women's Rights Garrett would vote in favor of every legislation that addresses positively and or support and protect Women, he would support the 19th Amendment and believes that every woman, regardless of gender identity, should have Equal Rights and Human Rights. And would support Equal Opportunity and Education and Military Service Rights for Women. Foreigners Garrett believes that Immigrants should have the same rights as any other, and should be treated Equally, with welcoming, they deserve Constitutional Rights, Human Rights, and Equal Rights, and believes that Foreigners do have to follow the same laws, the same most reasonable laws. Secular and non-christian Americans Garrett would believe in Constitutional, Equal and Human Rights and Civil Opportunities for all Non-Christian and Secular Americans. Asian Americans Garrett supports Equal Rights for Asian Americans, and believes that they should be provided with equal treatment from government and society. Arab Americans Garrett oppose discrimination against Arab Americans, and believes that they should be given understanding and protection from discrimination, and opposes Donald Trump's proposal to ban all Muslims from entering the united states. European Americans America's majority ethnicity and ancestry is European American, for which, European Immigrants have always been acceptable, and has happening since the Independence of America, Garrett wants society to increase the welcoming and affirming of European Immigrants. Abortion and Reproductive Rights Garrett is pro-choice on Abortion and believes in Reproductive Rights for both men and woman, and believes that Lesbians and Asexual women should have the rights to IVF, Garrett supports Abortion on the basis of rape, incest, socioeconomic, societal and physical conditions of women. Garrett believes that the Federal Government should continue it's funding to Planned Parenthood. Garrett believes in Liberal Standards in Sexuality Education. Church and State Separation ' Garrett supports radical separation of church and state, but believes in Freedom of Religion, but believes that religion and politics can't mix, he opposes the "''One Nation Under God" pledge of allegiance and supports removals of references of god on government and federal buildings and national parks because it creates a bias against religions that don't believe in god. Garrett opposes Laws on the books, that bans Atheists from running for Offices, quoting it as Discrimination even though it is Discrimination, as some Christian Fundamentalists say that society is discriminating against Christians even though that's not really happening, however, Garrett opposes Christians having power over America and believes that America should be powered by Cultural Diversity, Equal Rights for All, and the acceptances of Muslim Immigrants, Atheist Immigrants and other Immigrants. Garrett would also oppose a State Atheist Society, and supports only a Secular State. Domestic Policy Issues '''Patriot Act Garrett opposes the Patriot Act because of his belief in the Right to Privacy on the fourteenth amendment on the United States Constitution, and believes in Free Internet. Affirmative Actions Garrett believes that All minorities are to have favorable treatment and believes in increasing the huge amount of Affirmative Actions. Gun Rights vs Gun Control Garrett would have a centre record on Gun Issues, but Garrett believes and favors that anyone who has a criminal record and or mental health record, should be banned from purchasing a weapon, and believes that those on the No Fly List, should also be banned from purchasing a weapon, Garrett understands why the Democrats hate guns, and see the reality of the dangers of guns, and the impossibility of defense, but would show respect to the Second Amendment. Garrett supports No Gun Zones on Schools and refused to accept Donald Trump's proposal to allow teachers on having guns in their classrooms. Government Reform Garrett believes that congressmen and congresswomen should have term limits, so should the Associate Justices, and believes in a repeal of Electoral College and supports the National Initiative. Retirement and Social Security Garrett opposes the increasing of the national retirement age for social security and supports the Expansion of Social Security. Private Property and Seizing Private Property Garrett would vote for ''Laissez Faire ''Capitalism, but he opposes Discrimination and supports Government regulation that protects all customers' rights to have equal services. Garrett would prefer that the Government can only seize Private Property for civic use in case of National Emergencies only. Senate and Obama's Nominee ' Garrett believes that the Senate should obey their Constitutional Responsibility and give that Nominee a vote on behalf of their personal opinion. '''Police watch over Muslim Neighborhoods ' Garrett opposes all discriminatory surveillance on everybody and believes that targeting Muslim Americans and Arab Americans is racist and Islamophobic, but would call it racist because the majority of Arabs are Muslims, and some Arab Americans are Christian, and the Police would assume the Arab Americans are Muslim even though their not, but think that because they have Arabic Blood and Ancestry and or Arabic Immigrants, Garrett condemns Racism. Immigration Issues '''Illegal Immigration Garrett understands that Illegal Immigration would be a huge problem, but understands why most Illegals cross the border illegally, it's because of Mexico's government, if Garrett is president, he would not worry about the illegal immigrants, but would focus on helping Mexico if Political recovery and that would reduce the number of illegal immigration, Garrett does not see illegal immigrants as the problem, but sees them as people who are forced out of their country by their corrupt government and would see that they need care, if Mexico is not willing to take care of these people, than the United States will, he would favor if he was president, create a social program that creates jobs for illegals, and use language translators as help-outs, and create social programs that the people would donate old and unused items for illegals, and also, Garrett would prefer to help both the illegals and Mexico, by economically helping them, just like the United States helped Germany economically. Garrett assume that the cause of the problem is NAFTA, however, NAFTA does take jobs, Garrett would want to repeal, and vote for the repeal. Human Rights for Immigrants Garrett believes in the Declaration of Human Rights on Immigrants, and background checks for dangerous criminal records and medical records that shows insane inflections, Garrett believes in the Right to Privacy, and believes that if any immigrant who breaks a U.S. Law, Garrett would oppose deportation, he would favor that every immigrant should receive Equal Punishment as Nationals, but if violent crimes, deportation. Opposition to National Language Garrett opposes language assimilation, but believes that Immigrants should learn English by choice, but not by force. Children of Illegal Immigrants Garrett would favor an Easy Path to Citizenship for Children of Illegal Immigrants, rather national born or illegal, and favors their Student Rights. Easy Path to Citizenship Garrett believes that every foreigner is welcome and can come to America if they want, and work without addressing why they wanna work in the United States, Garrett believes that All Foreigners unless violent and extremist, are all welcome in the United States. Muslim Immigration and Foreigners Garrett opposes Donald Trump's proposal to ban all Muslims from entering the United States because he views it as Discriminatory and embarrassing to the country, especially to the Muslims who already live in the United States, Garrett believes that Donald Trump is too Islamophobic for power and should not become President. Foreign Policy Issues Non-Intervention Foreign Policy Garrett believes that America should stop putting the nation's troops on the grounds of other nations' wars that doesn't involve the U.S. itself, Garrett believes that Globalization is both bad and good, good because of nations working together to prevent widespread of diseases, space travel and emergencies and environmental emergencies. But believes it's bad because of Free Trade Agreements, International Corporations and Humanitarian Abuses. U.S.-Israel Relationship Garrett Bailey believes that the United States should continue supporting Israel and Palestine. United Nations Garrett believes that the United States is gonna need to stay in the UN and NATO to strengthen national defense and international defense and worldwide threats. Military Budget Garrett prefers to decrease military budget and reduce interventional wars. Russia and Ukraine Garrett believes that America should not get into Vladimir Putin's way unless Putin gets into America's way, and grab NATO on these battles. Garrett condemned Putin greatly, because of the Ukraine War, his endorsement to Donald Trump and his treats to Western Europe. China Garrett believes in Fair Trade with China, and believes that the United States should end the trade with China and start trading with Europe instead. But still favors U.S. Relationship with China, Garrett does not recognize the People's Republic of China as the real China, but recognizes Taiwan, buried in it's grave under Communism. Garrett endorses the Hong Kong Democracy Movements. Garrett believes that America buys way too much stuff from China and should pay the money America owes to China as the beginning of Fair Trade, that Garrett believes that China and the USA should stop trading with Money and start trading right. Garrett saw that China's failure of a leader, Xi Jinping as a huge moron. North Korea Garrett believes that North Korea should not be recognize as a country, and should not receive support from the United Nations, and should not be a member of the United Nations, but Garrett opposes war on North Korea, and America and South Korea should sign a peace treaty with North Korea. Electoral Issues National Initiative vs Electoral College Garrett believes in the power of Direct Democracy and E-Democracy and believe that the real definition of Democracy is Direct Democracy. Delegates Garrett opposes the idea and power of Delegates and prefers to support a popular vote power. Environmental Issues Environmental Justice Garrett supports greater government protection for all national parks, all unpopulated areas and Animals' right to occupy and the ending of fossil fuels. Sustainable Energy Garrett favors the massive increasing of Sustainable Energy and believes Nuclear Energy could be good, but can be bad in most ways. Nuclear Energy Garrett believes in using nuclear energy, but not most of them. National Parks Garrett believes in increasing protection of more land, and national parks. Criminal Issues Voting Rights for Felons Garrett supports Universal Suffrage, except for felons who are murderers, rapists, pedophiles and terrorists. Death Penalty Garrett opposes the death penalty and believes that Life Imprisonment is an even harsher sentence. Juveniles Garrett opposes the use of Juveniles and believes that it's up to the parents to punish the kid. Economic Issues Government Subsidizes on Farmers Garrett prefers Free Marketing instead, on which, Garrett does believe the government needs food for the soldiers, and workers, while the Farmers can sell the foods. Minimum Wage Garrett believes in the increasing of the minimum wages for all workers, but have to raise taxes, but also believes that women deserves the same amount of wages as men. Equal Pay for Women Garrett believes in fair wages for women, by equal amounts for both men and women. Corporate Income Taxes Garrett believes that millionaires and billionaires should pay a higher amount of taxes than the middle class and poor and poverty classes. And the taxation should be strict. But would allow some corporations to keep half their money or more of their money for their ability to pay their employees, but those who don't pay their workers with the normal amount of wages, are get taxed heavily. Healthcare Issues Garrett prefers a Free Universal Healthcare system and does have almost good support for Obamacare. Garrett believes that Healthcare is a Human Right. Universal Healthcare Garrett believes everybody should have healthcare as a right. Free Education System Garrett believes Healthcare should be free and would not support the minority of Obamacare that much as he would. Obamacare Garrett believes that Obamacare does cause a few problems and believes a Free Healthcare System as a Universal Human Right should be for everybody. Education Issues Garrett would prefer a Free Education System and Education is a Human Right. Garrett would vote for a nationwide ban on spanking in schools and recognition of student rights. Student Debt Garrett believes in the abolishment of Student Debts and supports a free education system. Free Education System Garrett greatly sided with Bernie on a Free Education System more than he sides with Clinton on a Affordable Education System. Corporal Punishment in Schools Garrett opposes Corporal Punishment in schools and believes the rules should change. Common Core Garrett would support Common Core because he believes there might be something the students must learn about. Science and Space Issues Garrett believes that the Government should continue their funding on Space traveling and UN awareness on Space Emergencies. Political Endorsements Mike Gravel Garrett endorses Mike Gravel because of his proposal for Direct Democracy, and he favors the same beliefs Garrett believes. Garrett wishes Gravel would run for president again. Bernie Sanders Garrett endorses Bernie Sanders for these reasons, Free Healthcare and Education Systems as a Right, an Economy that works for all People, and Free trade agreements are trash and job takers, Xenophobia and Discrimination and Prejudice and Donald Trump are ALL Sins. Hillary Clinton Garrett understands why Hillary wants to restrict the second amendment, and like Hillary because she almost favors the same beliefs as Bernie Sanders, and she favors women's rights, and women should be paid the same salaries. When Hillary Clinton lost the election, Garrett reversed his support for Clinton and truly hated her the night she lost, but felt bad for her at the same time, Garrett now blasted Clinton for her Corporatism and decided that he would no longer support unless she wins the 2020 election, and would consider forgive her only if she wins 2020, but would oppose her in the 2020 Democratic Primaries. Despite this, Garrett will always defend Hillary for winning the popular vote against her opponents. Gary Johnson Garrett believes Gary Johnson would be a good president, but not too much, Garrett saw Johnson so well on foreign policy, Garrett opposes intervention, Garrett opposes the legalization of drugs unless FDA approved. Jill Stein Garrett likes Jill Stein, but not as much as the Democrats, Garrett praises Stein's Green New Deal and her views on the environment and Direct Democracy. Donald Trump Presidency On February 25, 2017, Garrett signed a petition favoring Impeachment against Trump, on Election Night when Trump was elected, one of the Younger People who got to witness history, Garrett was resisting in pain as about to cry in mourning when Trump was giving his Victory Speech, feeling hopeless and abandoned and felt betrayed by the country he so hold dear in value, Garrett continues his first day after the election being haunted by depression but slightly covers it with good attitude, and spend the aftermath of the election in mixed feelings of fear and skepticism of Trump, when Garrett learns that the Electoral College will vote on the real winner on December 19, 2016, Garrett still resists the election in faith that the election would be overturned, which Garrett wanted the election tobe overturned and he joins Facebook groups that oppose Trump during the after the election, constantly sharing their facebook posts-per-day. During Trump's Presidency, Garrett hasn't posted as much as he constantly posted posts based on Anti-Trump Rhetoric despite the majority of his facebook friends could be Republicans or no empathy for politics, which Garrett doesn't care, he had facebook arguments with a Trump Supporter who is a member of his family and Garrett sees him as a mentally disoriented person. Garrett strongly opposed the Trump Era and blamed Hillary Clinton for the Trump Era for not being Progressive enough, despite Garrett supported Hillary, he would go on to turn on Hillary when she lost, at the moment Hillary lost, Garrett had hatred for Hillary despite felt bad for her and defended the fact that Hillary won the popular votes against her opponents. By the next election in 2020, Garrett would be skeptical against Hillary if she runs again and oppose her by hoping for a Strong Progressive Democrat rather then an Establishment Democrat. See Also * Garrett Bailey * Garrettbailey * Liberal Party (Chawosauria)